the_mumkashi_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mumkey Jones
Mumkey Jones is the main Protagonist of the Mumkey Jones anime. Appearance ' Mumkey is half human/half monkey. His body is normal but his head resembles a chimpanzee. He is presumably 175.cm tall (5,9). He is also skinny unlike other characters (Bigs). He also has a human mask which has brown hair and brown eyes. The mask has been shown to be extremely ugly. '''Personality ' Mumkey is a severely depressed and extremely intelligent supreme gentleman. Through the series it was revealed that Mumkey was raped in the past by the infamous Uncle Alex. Before this event he was known as Jimmy. After this event he was somehow brainwashed to believe that what Alex did was right. After this, Mumkey developed a theory in his head that The Jews ran the world and were responcible for the bad things that have happened to him. Mumkey has a extremely big obsession with Elliot Rodger. He sees him as the Supreme Gentlemen and has created a theory in his head that Cory in The House brainwashed Elliot to commit the shooting and that he was an innocent boy. He has also created similar theories to this one (Adam Lanza and The Dark Knight). Although he has a dark side he values his friend (Jumkey and Alexa) and tries to help them (Jumkey and Jane) even if it failes). Mumkey has shown sings of Pedophilia (B Gata H Kai episode) or Ephebiophilia. '''The Reality In reality Mumkey is not half human/half monkey but a normal human being. The reason why he thinks this is because at a early age Mumkey was molested by his "supposed" Uncle Alex. He started creating theories about why bad things kept happening to him and began to think that The J.E.W.S were behind it all. He thinks that The J.E.W.S create the government,all of media and that they organized every single terrorist attack in the history of everything. He also said that The J.E.W.S brainwashed multiple people (Elliot Rodger,Adam Lanza,James Holmes) and made them commit mass shootings. Comrades and family Jumkey Mones -''' First introduced as a antagonist but later became a core ally and possibly the biggest ally in the series. He appears as an antagonist in the Mumkashi Chronicles Season.But at the end of the edgy film Mumkey made in high school it was teased that Jumkey wanted to punish Mumkey. 'Alexa -' A core ally and was in a relationship with Mumkey in the Anime Review Season.But the relationship didnt last long since Mumkey caught Jumkey having sex with Alexa. She also has a big role in the Mumkashi Chronicles Season (Lady Hokage) 'Reactor -' A supposed enemy who started a channel where he "reacted" to videos (at that time it was popular to make "reaction" videos that have no reaction at all).Reactor made a reaction to one of Mumkeys videos.Mumkey realized it was satire and made a video "exposing" him (for full information about this click here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9_6UCkxu_U&t=639s) Shortly after Reactor and Mumkey Jones became good friends and Reactor has been an ally ever since. 'Assburger -' Appeared in the Alcoholism Survival Guide and in the Mumkashi Chronicles Season as an ally. 'Rusty Cage -' featured in the review of the Peter Rodgers movie Oh My God.He appeared in the low budget version of hot ones with Mumkey,Assburgers and Trashrat. 'Sheepover -' It was theorized that Sheepover was Mumkeys girlfriend but it was revealed that she is gay. Sheepover and Mumkey live together and she did draw the soon expected Diary Of A Supreme Gentleman book. 'Syy -' A distant ally and is a lolicon fan. That's it. Will update soon 'Grandma -' Her name is unknown but she was a big ally and cared for Mumkey. Mumkey also lived with his grandma during the start of the Anime Review Season. 'Patchy Jones -' Mumkey's younger brother. He was never featured in any of the seasons but was mentioned in some episodes (Hot Ones,Torah Review). Mumkey said that Patchy once deleted his save file in Pokemon and that he would kill him to never work again (Torah review) '''MUSLIMS AND JEWS: 'The J.E.W.S -' They see Mumkey as a threat and send Biggs to kill Mumkey.Mumkey escapes but Biggs plan wasnt to kill Mumkey,it was to retrieve the Cum Jug that Mumkey had.With the Cum Jug The J.E.W.S created Jumkey Mones who was sent on a mission to kill Mumkey by making him watch a terrible anime.i will update this soon 'Digibro -' Him and Mumkey were good friends back in the day,but that all changed when he was kicked out of The Procrastinators.will update soon. 'Endless Jess -' I got nothing. Will update soon. 'Biggs -' A former core ally but later deleted a channel that he and Mumkey did letsplays on. In the Anime Review season he was an ally but became an enemy when being hired by The J.E.W.S to get Mumkeys Cum Jug.